


You Don't Have to Ask

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Ask

Dean was asleep. His legs were tangled in his sheets and his arms around his pillow, imagining it was a certain fallen angel. He rolled in his sleep and pressed his cheek further into the soft, smooth pillow case. 

Cas, however, was wide awake. He was sitting in his bed, reading, not able to fall asleep. After a little while he sighed and closed his book, slipping in his bookmark and setting it on the table beside his bed. He slid his feet into his pink bunny slippers (Sam had gotten them for him as a joke, but Cas fell in love with them) and pulled his blanket over his shoulders, walking out into the hallway of the bunker. He ended up peeking in Dean’s room, seeing him cuddled up against his pillow and smiling.

“Cas,” Dean whispered in his sleep. Castiel took a step back, scared that he had woken Dean. Dean rolled onto his back and started snoring, and Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped into the room a little, watching Dean sleep peacefully. “Cas,” Dean breathed again, and Cas furrowed his eyebrows. Why is Dean dreaming of him, Cas wonders. He took another step towards Dean, now only a few feet from his bed. 

All of a sudden Dean shot up, his hands grabbing at the knife he kept under his pillow. Cas leapt back, his eyes wide and blanket slipping off one shoulder. Dean looked at him and sighed in relief, setting the knife down on the dresser and stepping towards Cas.

“Cas, what’re you doing in my room?” he asked, biting his lip. 

“I couldn’t sleep, and last time I couldn’t sleep you said I should come to you,” Cas said quietly, shuffling his feet. Dean smiled and patted the bed. 

“Yeah. C’mere, you can sleep in here if you want,” Dean said and ran the fingers of his other hand through his hair. Cas nodded and slipped his slippers off, walking around the other side of the bed. He sat down and waited until Dean was settled in bed, then he moved under the covers. 

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel said softly, and Dean mumbled a “Night Cas” in reply.

Cas had been sleeping for a few hours when he woke suddenly, Dean’s arms looped around his waist and his lips on Cas’ neck.

“Dean?” Cas whispered, holding still. “Dean, wake up,” he said, even though he really didn’t want Dean to wake up or move. Dean shifted in his sleep, his lips staying on Cas’ neck. His eyes opened slowly, and he jerked away. 

“Sorry Cas,” he mumbled, embarrassed. Cas smiled at the flush on his cheeks, saying “it’s okay,” softly. He rolled over in bed to face Dean, watching the muscles in his back as he breathes. His shirt was riding up his back and there was a sliver of freckled skin showing in between his shirt and his boxers. Dean suddenly rolled over, meeting Cas’ blue eyes with his green. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. Dean didn’t say anything, just watched Cas closely, their eyes not blinking or moving away. 

“Thank you for coming in here, when you couldn’t sleep,” Dean whispered after a while, blinking slowly. 

“Why?” Cas breathed, not daring to look away. 

“So I have an excuse to do...” Dean trailed off, reaching his hand up to hold Cas’ cheek, stroking his cheekbone gently with his thumb. “This.”

Cas didn’t know what Dean meant, until he leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s stubbly cheek. Cas held his breath until Dean pulled away, showing nothing in his shockingly wide, green eyes. Cas’ breath sped up as he realized Dean hadn’t moved his hand, and he moved his own to cover Dean’s on his cheek. 

“Cas,” Dean said, fear showing in his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Cas frowns, confused. He linked his fingers through Dean's and moved the freckled hand onto his mouth, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Dean's palm. Dean's mouth fell open slightly, a sharp intake of breath stirring the still air. 

"Can I kiss you Dean?" Cas whispered. Dean nodded silently and Cas released his hand, moving his own to Dean's cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Dean's. Dean's breath sped up and he moved his hand to Cas' hip, pulling him closer to him in the bed. Cas pulls his lips away and looks at Dean, blinking slowly.

"Cas," Dean breathed. Cas moved his hand from Dean's cheek and grabbed the hand off his hip, rolling over onto his back. He linked their fingers together and smiled, a wide, genuine smile. Dean smiled as well, his lips tingling and hand warm. 

"Thank you Dean, I liked that," Castiel whispered. 

"I did too, Cas," Dean smiled. Cas glanced over at him, and Dean was still watching him. "Dean?" he asked. 

Dean, being the romantic he is, grabbed onto the front of Castiel's t-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, this one frantic and quick, releasing all the pent up want between them. 

"Can we do that more often?" Castiel asked when Dean pulled away, his eyes turned up in a smile. 

"I'd like that," Dean replied, taking Cas' hand in his again and turning onto his back. 

They lied there, hand in hand, happy smiles plastered to their faces. Neither slept much, they were too busy sneaking glances at each other and dancing around what just happened like teenagers in love. 

At about 7 AM, Dean slipped out of bed, Cas snoring on his side of the bed. Dean pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out to the living room, Sam already sitting there.

"Hey Dean," Sam said with a knowing smirk. 

"Heya Sammy," Dean says, rolling his eyes. 

"So I went into Cas' room earlier to ask him something, but he wasn't there! Do you know anything about that, Dean?" Sam asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Fuck off," Dean muttered. "He couldn't sleep. Last time he couldn't sleep I told him he should come to me, so he did. Why are you so interested?"

"I'm glad you two finally did something about your undying love," Sam chuckled and Dean blushed a bright shade of crimson. And, of course, that's the exact moment Castiel decided to walk out from the room in nothing but his boxers, a t-shirt, slippers, and Dean's bathrobe. 

"Good morning. What have I missed?" Cas said, rubbing his eyes adorably. Dean watched him yawn, and smiled to himself.

"Not much, Dean just walked out here," Sam said and Cas looked over at Dean, smiling as well. 

"Hey Cas. How'd you sleep?" Dean asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, thank you. And thank you for sharing your bed, that was very kind of you," Cas nodded his thanks. 

"It's no problem... Oh, can I ask why you're wearing my bathrobe?" Dean asked, amused. Cas immediately blushed and starting untying it, but Dean said "No, wear it. It looks good on you."

"I'll leave you two alone then," Sam said and stood up, walking into the kitchen with a knowing smirk on his face. 

"Hey Dean," Cas said, taking a small step towards the other man. "Can I- can I kiss you again?" he said softly, shuffling his feet. Dean took a step towards Castiel (they were only about half a foot apart now, and Dean was terrified) and nodded, licking his lips anxiously. 

"Okay," Dean said and Cas grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together and pulling him closer. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to the other man's, his eyes sliding closed. Dean closed his eyes as well, melting into the kiss and moving even closer to Castiel. 

It ended all too suddenly. Cas pulled away and released his hand, took a step back and looked at Dean with wide eyes. 

"Cas..." Dean almost whined after the ex-angel pulled away. He stepped forward and kissed Cas again, one hand rested on his waist and the other moving to his neck. 

This kiss got a lot deeper a lot quicker. Cas' hands gripped at Dean's hips and their tongues battled, their lips moving quickly and eyes squeezed shut. Cas, after a little bit, tugged on Dean's hips and pulled them flush against him, and they both moaned into the kiss. Dean pulled away, lips red and wet, breathing ragged and heavy. 

"Can we go back to your bedroom, Dean?" Cas whispered. Dean nodded and linked their fingers together, then he pulled Castiel towards his bedroom. 

Should be an interesting morning, he thought to himself as Cas practically attacked him the second the door was closed. 

It was, indeed, very interesting. And he loved every second of it.


End file.
